Ley de Acción y Reacción
by Castiel-YK
Summary: Ya lo dijo Newton con su tercera Ley del movimiento. "La acción de un objeto sobre otro está siempre acompañada por una reacción del segundo cuerpo sobre el primero" ― Me gustas. Eres bastante listo, para ser un Chibi. ― [XxxTetsonoxxX] [Universo Alterno] [Tonterías al azar]
1. Chapter 1

**_Primera Acción_**

 _La tercera Ley del Movimiento de Newton es el principio de acción y reacción…_

 _Todo comenzó con un apodo…_

Era invierno.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y luces de brillantes colores. Misono corría alegremente tras el señor de barba blanca y gorro rojo mientras gritaba _Mamá, papá… Miren, es Santa, es Santa…_

Con sus manos sujeto tímidamente el traje de Santa y esbozo una sonrisa cuando este le miro. El hombre se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño Misono de cinco años y revolvió con cariño su cabello.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres, cariño?

Misono miro a su alrededor en busca de sus progenitores. Mamá y papá estaban hace unos minutos a su lado. ¿Habrán ido a buscar a la Señora Claus?

Pero ninguno apareció. Misono se sentía triste, ¿Papá y mamá no querían a Misono? ¿O es que acaso se perdieron?

― Papá y mamá seguro se perdieron. ¿Santa sabe dónde están?

El señor de barba negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Y si buscamos a tus padres? Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte con mi hijo, es también un niño, aunque no lo creas, es menor de lo que aparenta.― Santa le tendió una mano y llevo a un enorme lugar que tenía un letrero.

 _Sendagaya's Onsen_

Y, aunque apenas tenía cinco años, Misono pudo leer ― con algo de dificultad ― las letras que adornaban el letrero de aquel establecimiento lleno de personas.

Las personas iban y venían alegremente, Misono se pregunto si sus padres le estarían buscando. Los extraña mucho y siente ganas de llorar. Se arrepiente de no haberle dado parte de sus galletas a Mikuni o haber escondido a su preciada muñeca Abel.

― Las niñas se ven feas llorando, Chibi. ― Misono observo al niño frente a él tendiéndole un pequeño pañuelo.

Era alto y tenía cara de indiferencia. Su aspecto parecía incluso intimidante, pero Santa dijo que era su hijo, ¿Ningún hijo de Santa debía ser malo, no?

― ¡No soy Chibi! ― Misono le arrebato el pañuelo y se limpio la cara rápidamente. Tenía frío y temía terminar con un resfriado, incluso su nariz empezaba a moquear.

― Mi papá dijo que iba a buscar a tus papas, así que no llores.

El pequeño Alicein asintió apretujando contra sí el pañuelo.

― ¡Misono! ¡Misono!

 _¿Eh? ¿Vinieron por mí?_

Misono corrió con prisa a los reconfortadles brazos de sus padres y se acurruco cuanto pudo.

― No te pierdas así, Misono. ― Mikuni le reprocho mientras sujetaba su muñeca. ― Oh, ¿Has estado cuidando de Misono? Yo soy su hermano mayor y esta es Abel.

Tetsu asintió mientras miraba a la muñeca. ¿Desde cuándo los niños juegan con muñecas?

― ¡No la mires con ojos lujuriosos! ¡Es una muñeca! ¡Una muñeca! Mi pobre Abel, tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te vea…

Tetsu dejo de observar a Mikuni cuando este empezó a murmurar ―incoherencias― y se centro en el menor de los Alicein.

― Agradecemos que hayan cuidado a Misono. Realmente sentimos las molestias ocasionadas. ― la señora hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que su marido inclino levemente la cabeza.

Misono estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos del mayor.

Y al rubio le hubiese gustado despedirse de Chibi, apodo que cariñosamente le había puesto debido a su pequeño―y tierno― tamaño.

…

Misono se limpió la nariz con el pequeño pañuelo en sus manos. En ella estaban las palabras _Sendagaya's Onsen_

Aún recordaba a ese grandulón. Fue en la época de navidad, un día igual de frío que el de hoy mismo. Ese plebeyo había osado decirle Chibi sin pudor alguno, cuando Misono le había repetido muchas veces que le llamara por su apellido _A-L-I-C-E-I-N_.

Más este le ignoro con su cara estoica mientras el pequeño Alicein despotricaba sobre el frío, la gripe y lo maleducado que era ese niño grandulón.

― Estoy cansado. ― su vista se dirigió hacia un banquito en medio de la plaza.

Odiaba los ambientes tan llenos de personas, pero había decidido salir solo para compensar a Lilly, su fiel mayordomo, por todas las veces que le había cuidado. La idea era simple; Salir a comprar el regalo perfecto, llamar a Doudou para que le recogiese y listo. El plan perfecto.

Sin embargo, no contó con la facilidad en la que se agotaba. Era esos momentos donde más odiaba su salud tan delicada. _Ni que fuera una princesa…_

Al sentarse, se froto su nariz, sin embargo, no encontró su pañuelo. Aún no entendía cómo es que seguía usando ese viejo trapo desgastado, si podía comprar todos los paños que quería, de todos los colores, estilos y marcas por haber.

―Ah, ahí está. ― se levanto perezosamente de su asiento y se agacho para recoger el paño, ya mojado por la nieve. ― Que inútil.

Miro con fastidio el pañuelo, como si este fuera el causante de todas sus desgracias, y se levanto. A la altura de sus ojos, un paño similar al que tenía en las manos ―pero nuevo, limpio y seco― le era tendido por un chico alto, de contextura un tanto musculosa.

― Aquí, Chibi.

Sin decir más nada, el chico se retiro ante la mirada sorprendida de Misono.

― ¿¡Chibi!?

Sendagaya Tetsu seguía siendo el mismo chico que le sacaba de las casillas a los cinco años― y ahora a los quince ―aquel que le había dado un apodo negándose a llamarle por su nombre.

 _Y todo comenzó con un apodo…_

* * *

Hi, hi... Es la primera vez que publico en este fandom. ~ Vi el anime y algunos fanart's al azar de esta ship y pensé ¿Por qué no? Misono es tan Chibi y Tetsu tan Titán, creo que hacen un dúo muy peculiar, sin contar la personalidad(?) ~ Además, por lo que veo no hay mucho de esta pareja.

Por cada review que reciba, Misono crece 1 cm de altura ― Jaja, claro ―(?)

Atte. Casti.~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segunda Acción_**

 _Una fuerza es una interacción entre una cosa y otra_

Y allí estaba otra vez.

Los parloteos sobre el chico de la Clase 4- B.

Que si el nuevo chico de la Clase 4- B esto, que si aquello, que si lo otro…

Misono ya estaba cansado de escuchar sobre el maldito chico de la Clase 4- B y todo lo que conllevaba. ¿Realmente era tan bueno?

Músculos, altura, personalidad… Eran cosas que cualquier chico podría tener, pero tristemente Misono no fue dotado con tales características. Siendo todo lo contrario: Delgaducho, bajito y una personalidad solitaria.

Ser un Alicein tenía sus ventajas, pero también podía resultar ser una de las principales razones por la que no tiene amigos verdaderos en su clase, todos eran compañeros que hablaban de él, pero nunca se le acercaban.

Y quienes sí lo hacían, terminaban alejados rápidamente al ver su mal carácter.

A excepción de Shirota Mahiru.

Era el único con quien había hecho amistad, más que nada porque Shirota era el delegado de la clase y quien le había ayudado a integrarse y ubicarse en el recinto escolar.

Desde entonces solían caminar juntos luego de la jornada escolar.

― ¡Misono! ― el aludido alzo la vista de su libro.

Un castaño le sonreía parado frente a su pupitre. Era Mahiru, su buen compañero.

― Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa, lo siento. ― Shirota junto ambas manos.

― No importa. ¿Hoy llega el nuevo inquilino?

Mahiru asintió.

Shirota siempre había sido muy independiente, vivía bajo la tutoría de su tío, quien estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el extranjero con sus negocios. Así que, para aligerar la renta del apartamento y alivianar los gastos que daba, el castaño tomo la decisión de rentar el pequeño cuarto de invitados que le sobraba.

Y justo ese día iban a terminar de hacer los acuerdos y, finalmente luego de una semana de correos, conocer a su nuevo compañero de apartamento.

― No te preocupes, no tienes que acompañarme siempre. ― Misono volvió su vista al libro, dando por cerrado el tema.

Le agradaba Mahiru, pero era su timidez la que lo volvía tan cerrado. No quería parecer insistente o una molestia. Shirota asintió y se fue no sin antes dar las gracias y desearle buen día.

Misono observo las letras en su libro sin lograr volver a la lectura. Solo quedaba media hora para que terminasen las clases y no había prestado siquiera atención al profesor.

Matemática era una materia fácil. Sus tutores ya le habían adelantado ese tema. Dejo de lado su libro y se dispuso a pasar el tiempo que faltaba en el nuevo juego de animales que había descargado.

…

Sendagaya Tetsu era un chico simple.

Aceptaba las cosas sin rechistar y le fastidiaba las discusiones. Para él, era más sencillo actuar y luego pensar en las consecuencias.

Tetsu coloco la última caja en el almacén deportivo.

No era la primera vez que le pedían esa clase de favores, incluso en su antiguo colegio solía ser quien se encargaba del trabajo pesado.

― Listo.

Miro las cajas bien apiladas y cerró la puerta del depósito. El sol aún estaba presente, así que podía ir a ayudar con el negocio de las aguas termales. Busco en su salón su bolso y camino sin prisa hacia la salida.

En la entrada, su vista se topo con la melena violácea de un pequeño niño. Tetsu no sabe porqué, pero tiene la sensación de haberle visto en alguna parte.

Sus pies le guían hacia el pequeño y lo sigue, sin importarle que su camino fuera en el lado contrario. Lo hace con tanta calma que el otro no se percata de su presencia.

Misono se detiene y mira a los lados buscando un sitio donde descansar. Solo fueron diez minutos de caminata y siente como si le estuvieran arrancando los pulmones.

Se sienta en la cerámica de una pequeña fuente de agua, no sin antes asegurarse que no esté mojado por las pequeñas motas de nieve y suspira, de cansancio, fastidio y molestia.

Su humor ha empeorado.

No estaría en esa situación de no ser por la estúpida batería muerta de su celular, o siquiera el haberse quedado dormido en clases, sin nadie que le despertase. Entendía que Mahiru había salido con tanta prisa que hasta había, posiblemente, olvidado despedirse de sus compañeros.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Misono alzo la vista.

 _Otra vez no, no él…_

Misono no cree haber cometido muchos pecados de niño. Había sido un travieso por cada vez que ocultaba la querida muñeca de su hermano cada vez que este no le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero ¿Era porque fue delincuente, asesino, homicida… en su anterior vida?

― Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí.

― ¿Te has perdido, Chibi? ― el rubio le ignoro y miro a sus alrededores, seguramente buscando a los padres de ese _"Pequeño niño perdido"._

― ¡No estoy perdido! ¡Y tampoco soy un pequeño!

Misono se levanto con enojo y empezó a caminar, intentando ignorar los pasos del rubio que le seguía, sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos minutos y se volteo rápidamente quedando a pocos pasos del chico.

― ¡No me sigas!

― Lo siento.

Alicein frunció el ceño y regreso a sus pasos, pensando que ya sería esa la última vez que vería a ese insoportable grandulón. Dios realmente era muy injusto, otorgarle tanta altura a ese espécimen y dejar a otros siendo… siendo de tamaño compacto.

Y aún así, ese pensamiento se esfumo al escuchar nuevamente los pasos de Sendagaya.

Misono continuo caminando mientras era seguido, ya era bastante tarde y estaba realmente cansado como para seguir discutiendo tonterías con ese bastardo.

…

Mikuni acaricio con ternura la cabeza de su pequeña Abel.

 _Oh, Abel, preciosa Abel, bendita sea tu existencia…_

― Nee, Abel ¿Por qué Misono no ha llegado aún, eh?

El Alicein movió la cabeza de la muñeca con desespero mientras imitaba la voz de una chica.

― " _Quizá se lo haya secuestrado un loco, ¡O peor, un pervertido!"_

― ¿¡Un pervertido!? ¡No, mi pequeño Misonito! No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ¿Verdad, Abel? ― Mikuni movió la cabeza de la muñeca de arriba a abajo. ― ¡Lilly, debemos llamar a la policía!

― Eh, Mikuni-san… No creo que eso sea lo que ha pasado, puede que haya salido a pasear con Mahiru, ya sabes que se cansa rápido y quizá debieron haber tomado un descanso.

― " _Mentira, Misonito no tardaría tanto, fue un secuestrador de niños… ¡Ayuda!_ "

― ¿Y si esperamos en la entrada? Seguro pronto volverán.

― Abel nunca miente, ¿Verdad mi Abel? ― y nuevamente movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo. ― ¡Y no la mires con ojos lujuriosos, no la mires!

― ¡Oh, ya llegó!

…

― Aquí, ahora te puedes largar.

― Sí.

Tetsu asintió. Misono creyó que el silencio se había tornado un tanto incómodo. ¿Debía agradecerle por haberle acompañado?

Sí, eso debía, después de todo sería la última vez que le iba a ver…

― Hasta luego, Chibi.

― ¡No soy Chibi, largo bastardo!

Misono se adentro a los jardines de la mansión sin despedirse como había pensado segundos antes, encontrándose en la entrada con Lilly y su hermano mayor.

― ¡Misono, estebábamos preocupado por ti! ― el rubio se lanzo sin descaro a los brazos de su pequeño hermano, quien rehuía del abrazo cuanto podía, sin muchos resultados.

― El único que se había montado esas historias sin sentido es usted, Mikuni-san…

― Hablo de Abel y yo, mal hombre, desinteresado, insufrible...

― ¡Ya déjame! Estoy cansado, voy a dormir.

Mikuni soltó a su hermano, quien no dudo en subir y entrar a su habitación, mientras vociferaba palabras de enojo contra nadie en particular.

― Te dije que estaba bien.

― Bueno, pero pudo haber sido un pervertido, un violador o…

― Aunque… Me da curiosidad, ¿Quién fue el chico con el que vino?

― _"_ _¡Te lo dije! Seguro es un pervertido que busca aprovecharse de nuestro pequeño Misonito"_

Mikuni sujeto a la muñeca contra sí mientras era consolado por Lilly, quien le repetía reiteradas veces que seguro era algún compañero de clases o amigo y seguramente, conociendo la personalidad del menor de los Alicein, aún no quería presentárselos.

 _¡Hay que vigilar a Misonito de ese pervertido!_

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustaría que Mikuni sea un hermano celoso y sobreprotector? ¿Quién dice: Yo?**_

 _ **Más adelante verán un poco más las razones por la que Tetsu es tan "olvidadizo"… No es nada malo, relax.~ Ya inicie otra vez la Universidad eso significa: Castiel ya no podrá publicar con regularidad nada.(?)**_

Mis agradecimientos a:

 **KellenHakuen:** Soy feliz sabiendo que le parece bonito. El tema fue al azar, la verdad es que Física no es mi materia favorita.- sufrí en la Uni con esa materia.-(?) Pero al final, creo que aplica bastante para este par. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, un enorme saludo.

 **Smoking** **Crow** : ¡Wow! ~ Primera vez que recibo un comentario tan largo. Sí, el fandom necesita más de estos tortolos. Y… Hay que entender a sus padres, tienen también a Mikuni, dos hijos tan raritos no debe ser fácil de cuidar(?) Tetsu es un amor, siendo tan directo, es lo que lo hace especial en este fanfic, su forma de ser será el detonante de todas las reacciones… No digo más. Yo sigo creyendo que Misono es un tsundere, solo hay que verlo(?) En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este haya cumplido las expectativas.

 **GreenChrystalGems:** Thanks for comment! I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. A huge greeting.

Otro detalle... ¿Les gustaría que agregue KuroMahi o LawLicht? Estoy considerando agregar parejas secundarias.

Sin más que decir, gracias a todos por los favs, follows, lectores ocultos, quienes comentan, whatever... Espero les guste este capítulo. Y Recuerden, 1 comentario = Misono + 1 cm (?) - Más falso(?)-~

Atte. Castiel.


End file.
